percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1:The Best Daydream Ever
Chapter 1:The Best Daydream Ever I was in a dark black releam.I had no idea what I was doing there.I was standing in front of a huge skeletal throne.A huge man in a dark cloak with very pale skin was sitting on the throne.Next to him was a very pretty girl in a yellow dress sitting on a throne made out of flowers.(I don't really know if it was a smell)but she smelled like springtime.She looked miserable in the dark gloomy place.(Hey, if you were trapped in a dark closet next to skeletons and a man that looks like a serial killer,would you be miserable.)Suddenley she turned to me and whispered,"Save Me!"I was about to say,"No way am I gonna save you from some killer!" when I heard,"Are you paying attention!" I woke with a start to see my demonic looking teacher next to me frowning like she was thinking,"Don't run away my precious dinner!" "I repeat;are you paying attention!" I snapped back to attention and stammered,"Y-Y-Yes M-Mam'n" I don't know if it was my imagination or not but my teacher was looking more demonic than ever.I remember how she looked at the first day at school.Whoa.Cross that.I don't think she was ever at this school till today.I mean Mrs.Another whoa.I don't even know what her name was.She started,"Just because It's a bit of a late spring doesn't me you can doze off when you FEEL LIKE IT!" Her last words came out as a shout.I recoiled a bit.Then she walked away.I turned to my friend Mathew,"What is the teachers name?" He replied,"I don't know,I'm ADHD so I can't remember small facts like that."I faced forward again. I tried to listen to the teacher but I lost intrest quickly so I started pondering about my blue hair and the wierd little blue tatoo that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. In the tatoo were white words:ουσ. ζεύς I had no idea what it meant but I'm pretty sure the second word was ZEUS.Though I don't have any idea how it could relate to me except to my tatoo.Then there was that daydream.It was the best daydream ever.(Not) Then I lost intrest in the tatoo so I started dozing off again.I had yet another daydream:I was in a huge room.There were thrones all arranged into a U shape.On a solid plantinum throne sat a huge man in a pinstriped suit.Close to him was a huge lady in a yellow and green dress aurguing with the man."For the last time,I do not want to get involved with this!If you want to save Persephone, do it yourself!"The man-in-a-suit sighed."But my lord!I don't have that king of power!Sureley as one of the eldest of Krono's son you can force Hades to give back my daughter!"the lady complained.Hearing those names I figured out that the lady was most likely Demeter,goddes of argriculture and the man was Zeus,lord of the sky.Suddenley the Zeus turned to my direction and said,"Zeon Streak,my son,go to camp half blood and recieve your quest!"I was just beggining to absorb the "my son" part when I woke up.I turned to my other friend,Allana.I poked her in the back to get her attention,"Allana,after school I need to speak to you."I said the same thing to Mathew.Then I dozed off again. Category:Original idea Category:Chapter Page Category:Zeon Streak